Harry Potter und der König der Gazurechs
by Dark Albus
Summary: Harrys sechstes Schuljahr ist bisher mit Abstand sein Mysteriösestes. Neue Fragen kommen auf und neue Rätsel entstehen. Und wer zum Teufel sind diese Gazurechs und vor allem....wer ist ihr König? Harry muss sich wappnen, denn auch Voldemort schlägt zu
1. Dudleys Schandtat

Die Straßen des Ligusterwegs waren im Dunkeln fast schwarz. Man sah das reflektierende Licht der Laternen in den Wasserpfützen spiegeln. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand, war noch auf der Straße. Bei diesem Wetter jedoch kein Wunder. Ja, kaum zu glauben, dass es Juli war. Es regnete und regnete, doch trotzdem lag immer noch diese widerlich schwüle Wärme in der Luft.

Harry Potter saß in der Küche und starrte auf den Tisch, während sein Onkel und seine Tante Zeitung lasen und ihn keines Blickes würdigten. Dudley ging mal wieder seiner Lieblings-Beschäftigung nach und saß essend vor dem Fernseher. Ja, bald musste er die Breite des Großbildfernsehers übertroffen haben, dachte Harry. Onkel Vernon schlug eine Seite seiner Zeitung um und warf Harry einen Blick zu, als er jedoch sah, dass Harry zurückstarrte, richtete er sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Zeitung.

"Hast du das gehört, Petunia?" fragte er laut und Tante Petunia sah neugierig auf, "Die haben immer noch kein gutes Wetter angesagt. Unfassbar, dass so etwas im Juli sein kann. Gibt es doch gar nicht. Normalerweise müsste zu dieser Zeit strahlender Sonnenschein sein."

"Vielleicht wird es ja nächste Woche besser," sagte Tante Petunia und wandte sich wieder ihrer eigenen Zeitung zu.

"Diese vollidiotischen Wetterfuzzis! Haben doch nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns den Tag zu verderben, indem sie sagen, dass es regnerisch bleibt."

So etwas musste Harry sich den ganzen Tag anhören. Egal, wann er nach unten kam, immer hörte er Onkel Vernon, wie er über irgendetwas schimpfte und Tante Petunia, die immer nur zustimmte. Langsam hatte er es satt. Das gute jedoch an den Dursleys war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr schikanierten, ihn reizten oder ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu beschimpfen. Nein, das würden sie nicht wagen....Nicht, nachdem sie Moody am Ende des letzten Schuljahres auf dem Bahnhof gesehen haben. Sie sahen Harry nicht an, sprachen ihn nicht an und taten alles, um ihn nicht irgendwie zu reizen, damit er auch ja nicht auf die Idee kam, "diesem Typen mit dem komischen Auge" zu schreiben. Oh nein, sie waren jetzt wie ausgewechselt. Tante Petunia räumte täglich Harrys Zimmer auf, machte die Betten und etwas zu Essen, Onkel Vernon tat einfach überhaupt nichts und Dudley hatten sie befohlen, sich am Riemen zu reißen, indem er Harry einfach beseite liegen lässt. Sie hatten einfach Angst. Angst vor einem Mann, den sie nicht einmal kannten...Angst vor einem Mann, den sie eine Minute lang gesehen hatten und den sie nach seinem Auge beurteilten. Obwohl Harry ihnen das eigentlich nicht verdenken konnte. Als er das erste mal sah, wie Moody bzw. Barty Crouch in die Große Halle kam, stockte ihm der Atem und ja, dort hatte er auch Angst vor ihm. Dudley schaltete überraschenderweise das erste Mal seit Tagen den Fernseher aus und stand auf. Harry konnte es nicht glauben...Dudley bewegte sich? Er kam an dem Tisch vorbeigewatschelt und Tante Petunia sah auf:

"Aah, mein kleiner Engel, ich wollte dich was fragen," sagte sie, stand auf und fuhr ihrem schweineähnlichen Sohn durch das blonde Haar. "Ich habe noch nicht alle Geburtstagsgeschenke für meinen Duddy-Wutz. Eines fehlt mir noch. Was wünschst du dir?"

"Bloodywarteildrei," nuschelte Dudley mit vollem Mund.

"Was hast du gesagt, mein Spatz?"

Dudley schluckte den Bissen herunter und Essensreste klebten ihm am Mundwinkel, woraufhin Harry angewidert wegsah.

"Bloody War Teil Drei," sagte er und Tante Petunia strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Harry fragte sich warum, denn wie zum Teufel konnte man stolz auf seinen Sohn sein, der entweder vor dem Fernseher, vor dem Kühlschrank oder vor der Playstation hockt.

Tante Petunia streichelte Dudley noch einmal über den Kopf und dieser verschwand dann nach oben in sein Zimmer. Harry ging seinem Beispiel nach und ging ebenfalls die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Und dann geschah es. Er sah Sirius Gesicht vor seinen Augen...Hier konnte er ihm nicht entgehen. Er richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. So sehr hatte er gehofft, sich ablenken zu können, so sehr hatte er gehofft, nicht ständig an seinen Paten denken zu müssen. Eigentlich dachte er, er könnte es einfach verdrängen. Einfach an irgendetwas lustiges denken und schon war Sirius Gesicht nicht mehr vor seinen Augen. Verdammt, er hatte gehofft, dass er sich nicht soo oft mit dem Tod seines Paten auseinandersetzen musste. Aber das schien unausweichlich. Ständig dachte er an ihn, selbst wenn er es nicht einmal wollte, selbst wenn er gerade etwas komplett anderes tat. Er ging zu seinem Koffer und holte das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern heraus. Er schlug die Seite auf, wo das Bild der Hochzeit war. Und da war er. Neben James und Lily...Ein Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, einem braungebrannten Gesicht und grauen Augen. Ja, dieser gutaussehende Mann war nicht mehr da. Harry merkte gar nicht, wie eine Träne auf das Bild tropfte. Er sah es noch eine Weile lang an und tat es dann wieder in den Koffer. Als er aufstand, hörte er, wie Dudley sein Zimmer wieder verließ und eine Jacke überzog. Vermutlich würde er gleich wieder mit seinen Freunden randalieren und seinen Eltern würde er sagen, dass er wieder irgendwo zum Essen eingeladen ist.

Harry musste sich ablenken, er musste etwas tun, damit er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes richtete als auf seinen Paten. Und dann fiel ihm ein, was er machen konnte. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, schob mit einem Ruck die Schublade auf und holte ein Blatt Papier heraus. Er nahm seine Feder, tauchte sie in das Tintenfass und kritzelte los.

Hallo Remus,

mir geht es gut. Die Dursleys behandeln mich immer noch gut. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, alles ist in bester Ordnung. Was gibt es neues vom Orden?

Harry

Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und wusste genau, dass Lupin ihm keine genaue Antwort auf seine Frage geben würde. Er durfte es Harry natürlich nicht sagen, denn was im Orden des Phönix geschah, war total geheim und man durfte erst in den Orden, wenn man volljährig war. Der Orden des Phönix war eine geheime Organisation unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore, die alles dafür tat, um die Pläne von Lord Voldemort zu verhindern. Natürlich würde Lupin ihm darauf nichts schreiben, doch versuchen konnte er es ja trotzdem. Er ging zu Hedwig hinüber und band ihr den Brief ans Bein.

"Bring den zu Lupin, ja?"

Sie ließ ein fröhliches Fiepen hören, offenbar glücklich darüber, endlich mal wieder einen Auftrag zu bekommen und flog dann mit weitausgebreiteten Flügeln aus dem Zimmer. Harry sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach und setzte sich dann wieder aufs Bett. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm erst einmal geschrieben und auch nur gefragt, wie es ihm geht und was er so macht. Nichts besonderes. Morgen jedoch war sein Geburtstag und er war sich sicher, dass er dort ausführlichere und genauere Briefe bekam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er auf dem Bett lag...vermutlich schon ein paar Stunden. Er war sogar schon kurz davor, einzuschlafen, doch er wurde aufgeweckt durch die laute Türklingel. Er richtete sich auf. Wer klingelte denn schon noch so spät an der Tür. Langsam öffnete er die Tür seines Zimmers und lauschte, wie Onkel Vernon öffnete.

"Guten Abend," sagte die Stimme eines Mannes.

"Dudley?" rief Onkel Vernon überrascht, "Was ist denn passiert, mein Junge? War das wieder Potter?"

"Wir haben Ihren Sohn aufgegriffen, als er mit ein paar anderen Jugendlichen einen Zeitungscontainer in Brand steckte."

"Was?! Ist das war, mein Sohn?"

"Ja," ertönte ganz leise die spitze Stimme von Dudley. Harry riss die Augen auf. War Dudley tatsächlich von der Polizei geschnappt worden?

"Wir werden Ihren Sohn mitnehmen für ein paar Aussagen. Vier weitere Jungs sitzen bereits im Wagen. Sie werden Ihren Sohn sicher begleiten wollen?"

"Ja, sicher," sagte Onkel Vernon, "Petunia!"

Tante Petunia kam herbei und war nicht weniger überrascht als Onkel Vernon.

"Dudley? Was ist denn los?"

Als Onkel Vernon ihr berichtet hatte, was passiert war, brach sie in Schluchzen aus. Onkel Vernon brauchte einige Minuten, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie zogen ihre Jacken über und verließen gemeinsam mit Dudley und dem Polizisten das Haus.


	2. Briefe über Briefe

Harry ging nach unten, denn jetzt war ja niemand mehr da. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und sah, wie Onkel Vernon und Petunia in ihr Auto stiegen und der Polizist Dudley in den Polizeiwagen brachte. Der Polizeiwagen fuhr los und die Dursleys fuhren ihnen nach. Wow, das hätte Harry jetzt nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Dudley würde einen Container in Brand stecken und dann auch noch von der Polizei erwischt werden? Das hätte er persönlich nicht erwartet, vermutlich war das auch in diesem Augenblick das Letzte, an was er dachte. Nun hatte er aber ein freies Haus. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich genüsslich auf den Sessel, legte die Füße auf den Tisch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es gab nichts besonders Tolles. Nur die Nachrichten. Harry sah sie sich an, um zu erfahren, ob Voldemort irgendwo zugeschlagen hat, aber es kam nichts. Nach den Wettervorhersagen (natürlich Regen) gab er es schließlich auf und schaltete den Fernseher wieder ab. Er ging in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas Wasser ein. Dabei starrte er aus dem Fenster. Niemand war auf der Straße, allmählich gingen auch die Lichter in den anderen Häusern aus. Die meisten gingen wohl schlafen. Harry trank das Wasserglas in einem Schluck aus, stellte es auf den Tisch und atmete erfrischend aus. Schließlich entschloss er sich nach einer Weile, nach oben zu gehen, um zu schlafen, denn er war müde. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass morgen bereits die Briefe von seinen Freunden dort waren, die ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierten. Er stieg die Treppe hoch und legte sich oben ins Bett. Er war zwar müde und wollte schlafen, doch er wusste schon vorher, dass er dies nicht konnte. Natürlich war das Gesicht seines Paten Schuld daran, dass ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf ging. Dieses Lachen, dass wie das Bellen eines Hundes klang, diese langen schwarzen Haare und die grauen Augen. Ja, er vermisste Sirius. Obwohl er eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hatte, denn selbst wenn Sirius noch leben würde, hätte Harry nichts von ihm gehört. Er wusste jedoch, und da war er sich sicher, dass er den kompletten Schmerz, der ihn um den Verstand bringen würde, wieder fühlen würde, wenn er zurück ins Hauptquartier reisen würde. Und da waren Sachen...Sachen, die ihn an Sirius erinnern würden...Sachen, die seinen Schmerz, den er empfand, nicht im Geringsten erleichtern würden. Es würde etwas fehlen, das war klar. Nach einiger Zeit, es musste schon mitten in der Nacht sein, ging die Tür unten auf und Harry hörte, wie Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley nach Hause kamen.

"Geh in dein Zimmer!" fauchte Onkel Vernon.

"Vernon, lass ihn-"

"Nein Petunia, ich lasse ihn jetzt nicht. Er hat heute unseren Ruf in den Dreck gezogen. Überall werden sie sagen, "das ist der Dursley-Junge, der von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht wurde." Nein, du hast uns blamiert, du kleiner Bengel. UND JETZT MACH, DASS DU IN DEIN ZIMMER KOMMST!!!"

Harry hörte, wie polternde Schritte andeuteten, dass Dudley die Treppe heraufkam. Als er in sein Zimmer ging, hörte er noch ein Schluchzen. Offenbar hatte er geweint. Harry horchte noch ein wenig.

"Nie wieder werde ich diesen Bengel auch nur irgendeinen Gefallen tun," polterte Onkel Vernon, "Und zum Geburtstag bekommt er auch nichts mehr. Er hat uns blamiert."

"Vernon, ich glaube, dass du da ein wenig überreagierst." sagte Tante Petunia und auch sie hörte sich an, als ob sie geweint hätte, "Sicher, er hat einen Fehler gemacht, aber."

"Kein Aber. Er hat uns die ganze Zeit angelogen. Sagt uns, er geht zum Essen bei Freunden und in Wirklichkeit randaliert er irgendwo."

Eine Weile lang sagte niemand was, nur das Schluchzen von Tante Petunia konnte man hören. Harry wusste genau, was jetzt in Dudley vorging. Seine größte Sorge wäre, dass er jetzt weniger Geschenke zum Geburtstag bekommen würde.

"Ich weiß nicht, was wir falsch gemacht haben, Petunia," sagte Onkel Vernon nach einer Weile, "Wir haben dem Jungen immer alles gegeben, was er wollte. Wir haben ihm geholfen, wenn er unsere Hilfe brauchte und was tut er? Zeigt uns seine Dankbarkeit, indem er mit seinen kleinen Ganoven-Freunden die Straßen unsicher macht. Nein, damit ist jetzt Schluss. Er wird diese Jungs nie mehr wiedersehen."

"Aber-"

"Wir werde ihm den Umgang mit solchen Leuten verbieten. Und wenn wir auch nur ein einziges Mal mitbekommen, dass er sich weiterhin mit denen trifft, dann kommt er in ein Heim."

Wieder sagte keiner was. Und auch wieder war es Onkel Vernon, der nach ein paar Minuten stillschweigen das Wort ergriff.

"Ich bin müde," sagte er, "Ich geh ins Bett. Das war zu viel für mich."

Harry hörte, wie er aus dem Wohnzimmer ging und Tante Petunia ihm folgte. Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür, damit auch keiner auf den Gedanken kommen würde, er hätte gelauscht. Das war vieleicht ein Abend. Das gute daran war, dass Harry mal eine Weile nicht an Sirius denken musste. Er zog seine Klamotten aus, legte sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu. Und tatsächlich. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz und er sank in den Schlaf.

Harry wachte auf und griff sich seine Brille vom Nachtschrank. Er setzte sich sich auf, setzte sich aufrecht hin und gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig, bevor er schließlich aufstand. Sein Blick wanderte zur der Stange von Hedwig. Und tatsächlich....Dort saßen wirklich ganze fünf Eulen. Eine war Pigwidgeon, die kleine Eule von Ron. Die andere war die von Hermine und der krakkeligen Schrift zu urteilen, gehörte die Dritte zu Hagrid. Die Vierte könnte die von Lupin sein, doch bei der Fünften hatte er keine Ahnung. Er nahm Pigwidgeon den Brief ab und las.

_Hi Harry,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Na, was geht so ab bei dir? Hier ist es so ziemlich langweilig. Mum und Dad sind eigentlich fast immer für den Orden unterwegs, Fred und George haben genug im Laden zu tun, also hocke ich den ganzen Tag mit Ginny im Fuchsbau. Mum hat Dumbledore schon gefragt, ob du zu uns kommen kannst, doch er meinte, es wäre besser, wenn du erst später kommst. Keine Ahnung warum. Hermine hat auch schon geschrieben. Rate mal, wo die ist. Natürlich...Mal wieder im Urlaub bei irgendwelchen Museen und so. Mann, bin ich froh, dass wir zu Hause geblieben sind. Naja, aber immerhin habe ich etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann. Ich darf diese Woche bei Fred und George im Laden aushelfen, weil Lee Jordan aus Versehen einen Fieber-Federhalter anstatt einem Zuckerfederkiel gegessen hat. Haben Fred und George selber erfunden und es gibt dafür noch kein Gegenmittel. Lee geht es aber schon wieder besser, aber trotzdem darf ich den beiden helfen. Ginny darf in der Zeit auch mitkommen, aber Fred und George meinten, sie würde sich nur langweilen, weil es für sie nichts zu tun gäbe. Ich denke, dass Dumbledore dich diese Woche oder so abholen lässt. Dann darfst du wahrscheinlich ins Hauptquartier und kannst dort Hermine wiedersehen. Ich komme dann ein paar Tage später. Ich hoffe, deine Verwandten behandeln dich gut._

_Ron_

Harry packte die Schachtel aus, die nebenbei lag und staunte nicht schlecht. Ron hatte ihm das Buch "Tipps für werdende Auroren" geschenkt und ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Er nahm sich eine (Gott sei Dank erwíschte er eine Bohne, die nach Met schmeckte) und nahm nun den nächsten Brief, der, wie er schon vermutet hatte, von Hermine war.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Du glaubst nicht, was uns passiert ist. Meine Eltern spielen ja regelmäßig Lotto und mein Vater hat jetzt 5000 Pfund gewonnen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich mich gefreut habe, denn von diesem Geld sind wir in die USA geflogen. Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie interessant das war. An den Schulen da behandeln die komplett andere Sachen wie hier und die Menschen dort haben eine ganz andere Lebensweise...Total Faszinierend. Mum fand es nicht so toll, aber das lag daran, dass sie mit einem Verkäufer dort aneinandergeraten ist und sich darüber die ganze Zeit aufgeregt haben. Wir waren bei der Freiheitsstatue und im Central Park. Das Wetter war wunderschön und ich hätte auch noch eine Woche länger bleiben können. Tja, seit ein paar Tagen sind wir wieder zu Hause und Ron meinte, dass seine Eltern mich bald abholen kommen, um mich hierherzubringen. Du wirst auch bald hergebracht werden, Ron kommt ja etwas später. Ich freue mich schon und bis dahin stelle keine Dummheiten an, hast du verstanden._

_In Liebe, Hermine_

Harry legte den Brief zur Seite und musste grinsen. War ja klar, dass Hermine schreiben würde, dass er keine Dummheiten machen soll. Das sah ihr ähnlich und etwas anderes hatte er auch gar nicht erwartet. Er machte ihr Geschenk auf, dass ziemlich klein zu sein schien, denn die Schachtel war nicht gerade groß. Doch als er es aufmachte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Dort drin lag eine Uhr. Eine silberne Uhr; doch es war keine gewöhnliche Uhr. Es war genauso eine wie die Weasleys eine hatten, allerdings mit zwei Zeigern. Einer für Ron und der andere für Hermine. Rons Zeiger stand auf "Zu Hause" und Hermines stand auf "Müll rausbringen." Nach einer Minute allerdings stand auch ihr Zeiger wieder auf "Zu Hause". Harry freute sich und öffnete nun den dritten Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich, denn die Eule war irgendwie n´bisschen komisch. Ich wünsche dir Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Stell nichts dummes an und wir sehen uns ja bald in Hogwarts._

_Hagrid_

Harry öffnete die Schachtel und wusste schon vorher, was drin war. Dort war ein selbstgemachter Kuchen von Hagrid drin, der diesmal sogar richtig lecker aussah und ein paar Naschereien. Harry nahm jetzt nun den vierten Brief und las ihn eilig durch.

_Harry, du weißt doch, dass ich dir nichts Genaueres sagen darf. Du wirst aber so bald wie möglich hergebracht werden,das hat Dumbledore schon gesagt. Brauchst bis dahin keine Briefe mehr schicken._

_Remus_

Bei diesem Brief war keine Schachtel dabei und bei der letzten Eule auch nicht. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und wusste sofort, was das sein musste, denn das Wappen von Hogwarts strahlte ihm entgegen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_Wie wir Sie ja bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt haben, werden Ihnen Ihre Ergebnisse, was Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen anbelangt, nach Hause zugesandt. Und hier sind Ihre Ergebnisse._

__

_Verwandlung:_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

__

_Zaubertränke:_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Theorie: Annehmbar_

__

_Astronomie:_

_Praxis: Annehmbar_

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

__

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:_

_Praxis: Ohnegleichen_

_Theorie: Ohnegleichen (Plus 1 Extrapunkt)_

__

_Wahrsagen:  
Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

__

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:_

_Praxis: Ohnegleichen_

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

__

_Kräuterkunde:_

_Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Theorie: Annehmbar_

__

_Zauberkunst:  
Praxis: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Theorie: Erwartungen übertroffen_

__

_Geschichte der Zauberei:  
Theorie: Mies_

_Ihr Ergebnis: 8 ZAG´s_

_Wir möchten Sie außerdem darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Dazu brauchen Sie folgende Bücher:_

_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Teil 6_

_Moderne Verteidigung gegen dunkle Flüche_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGongall,_

_stellverstretende Schulleiterin_

Harry starrte auf das Papier. Das er in Wahrsahen zweimal ein "E" bekommen hat, lag mit Sicherheit daran, dass sie jetzt Firenze hatten, doch das er es in Zaubertränke geschafft hatte, ein "E" zu bekommen, wunderte ihn. Aber das nützte sowieso nichts. Snape nahm keine Schüler auf, die unter "O" hatten und damit war Harry nicht dabei. Noch dazu konnte er sich eine Zukunft als Auror abschminken.


	3. Überraschende AbholAktion

Harry legte seine ZAG-Ergebnisse zur Seite, im Großen und Ganzen konnte er mit Ihnen zufrieden sein. Er hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt, vor allem Zaubertränke. Leicht glücklich nahm er eine Schale, füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte sie den fünf Eulen hin. Alle tranken es ohne sich zu zanken oder sonst irgendwelche Einwände. Harry konnte nicht anders, als tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen besser gelaunt zu sein. Noch vor einer Stunde hätte er sich das im Leben nicht vorstellen können. Und endlich...Sie würden ihn bald abholen kommen. Er freute sich zwar, dass er hier bald weg kam, vielleicht von seinen Gedanken um seinen Paten ein wenig abgelenkt zu werden, doch irgendwie fürchtete er es. Es würde ihn alles an Sirius erinnern, das Porträt von Sirius Mutter, Sirius Zimmer, einfach das ganze Haus.

Harry ging die Treppen herunter, wobei er eine doppelt nahm und fast stolperte und verließ das Haus. Er mochte es kaum glauben, es regnete nicht. Ja, es war sogar ganz angenehm. Die Luft blies ihm durchs Gesicht und er ging die Straßen entlang und wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, dann hatte er tatsächlich ein leichtes gut gelauntes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Auf der anderen Straßenseite mähte gerade Mr Malvin seinen Rasen, Mrs Jacobi putze ihre Fenster und Mrs Figg kam gerade vom Einkaufen und winkte Harry zu. Er ging noch einen Augenblick und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder. Ein paar Minuten saß er da und er fing gerade an, wieder an Sirius zu denken, als neben ihm eine Stimme ertönte.

"Na Potter, schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Neben ihm auf der Bank grinste ihm Mad-Eye Moody entgegen, beide Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Zu seiner Rechten saß Nymphadora Tonks. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill und Charlie Weasley standen daneben und grinsten zu ihm herunter, offenbar amüsiert über den Gesichtsausdruck, der jetzt auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Was macht Ihr denn hier?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Was macht ihr denn hier sagt der Junge," sagte Tonks in die Runde, "Na, das ist ja mal ne nette Begrüßung, was."

"Ich war halt einfach nur...überrascht," sagte Harry.

"Wir kommen dich natürlich abholen," sagte Bill, "Remus hat dir doch geschrieben, dass wir dich bald abholen oder nicht."

"Ja. Wo ist er überhaupt?" fragte Harry und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Lupin gar nicht da war.

Charlie setzte eine düstere Miene auf.

"Er ist im Hauptquartier ernst," sagte er ernst, "Ist nach Sirius´ Tod gar nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Zieht sich total zurück und redet fast gar nicht mehr."

"Aber er hat mir doch immer Briefe geschickt."

"Ja, aber er war trotzdem fast nie im Hauptquartier," sagte Tonks, "Er war bei sich zu Hause, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten."

"Und wo ist er jetzt?"

"Haben wir doch gesagt," sagte Bill, "Im Hauptquartier. Ist vor zwei Tagen angekommen. Hängt aber immer in Sirius altem Zimmer herum. Kommt nur manchmal, wenn es Essen gibt."

"Warum kommt Ihr eigentlich mitten am Tag?" fragte Harry und dies überraschte ihn mehr als alles andere, wo doch gerade Moody dabei war, der doch der Erste war, wenn es um strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geht.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Tonks grinsend.

"Aber man sieht uns diesmal doch viel einfacher, wenn wir fliegen oder nicht?"

"Nö," sagte Moody, "Wir fliegen nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Wir fahren mit dem Fahrenden Ritter," sagte Charlie.

"Haben den Schaffner schon darum gebeten," sagte Bill, "Er hat extra für uns ne Extra-Fahrt gebucht. Keiner außer uns wird im Bus sein."

"Warum?"

"Na komm schon, Junge," knurrte Moody, "Jetzt, wo Voldemort sich offen zeigen kann, werden seine Todesser überall sein. Sie werden damit rechnen, dass du mit dem Fahrenden Ritter fährst. Ich habe gedacht, du hast schon ein bisschen von mir dazugelernt."

Doch Harry kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn Bill hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt und mit einem lauten Knall erschien ein dreistöckiger Bus vor ihnen. Er war knallviolett und in Goldenen Lettern stand über der Einganstür:

Der Fahrende Ritter

Die Tür ging auf und der sehr picklige Schaffner Stan kam heraus, den Harry schon einige Male gesehen hatte. Er war schon zweimal mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren und er hatte ihn auch schon mal bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft vor zwei Jahren gesehen. Daher wusste er auch, dass Stan eigentlich sehr nett, aber trotzdem ein kaumischer Kauz war.

"Moin Moin," sagte er und winkte in die Runde, "Tach Harry!"

"Schrei seinen Namen hier nicht so rum!" fauchte Moody.

"Schon gut, schon gut," murmelte Stan, "Kann es losgehen?"

"Einen Moment," sagte Moody.

"Hast du deinen Koffer gepackt?" fragte Bill.  
"Ich hab ihn gar nicht erst ausgepackt. Aber trotzdem sind da noch ein paar Sachen. Ich geh sie holen. Einen Augenblick."

"Wir kommen mit dir," sagten Bill und Charlie.

"Beeilt euch," sagte Moody.

"Wieso, der Bus ist doch unsichtbar," sagte Bill.

"Wir haben aber trotzdem keine Lust, hier stundenlang rumzustehen." sagte Tonks.

Sie gingen zu dritt ins Haus und hoch in Harrys Zimmer. Bill und Charlie sahen sich ein wenig um. Es war ihm etwas peinlich, dass es hier ein wenig unordentlich war. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Stifte und Zettel rum, sein Bett war nicht gemacht und die Schranktür stand offen.

"Erinnert ein bisschen an Ron," sagte Charlie lächelnd.

"Was willst du denn alles mitnehmen?" fragte Bill.

"Ähm - den Koffer," er deutete auf seinen wuchtigen Koffer, der auf dem Boden neben dem Schreibtisch stand. Bill ging hin und hob ihn unter größter Anstrengung hoch.

"Dann noch Hedwig," er deutete auf den Käfig und sah jetzt, dass die Hogwarts-Eule und auch Hagrids Eule nicht mehr da waren. Charlie nahm den Käfig mit den drei Eulen.  
"Den Besen und die Geschenke nehm ich selbst," sagte er. Er nahm seinen Besen, Hagrids Torte, die kleine Schachtel mit seiner neuen Uhr und das Buch von Ron. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe herunter, wo Onkel Vernon stand. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, doch Harry deutete mit der Hand nach draußen, wo Moody stand und als er ihn sah, ließ er es dann doch. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und sie gingen zum Bus. Kingsley nahm Harry den Besen und die Geschenke ab und alle stiegen in den Bus.

"Na," sagte Stan grinsend zu Harry, als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war.

"Na," antwortete Harry und winkte auch dem alten Fahrer Ernie.  
"Wo soll es denn hingehen?" fragte Stan.

"Zum Grimm-"  
"Zum Florear-Platz," unterbrach ihn Moody laut, woraufhin Stan überrascht aufblickte. Einen Augenblick starrte er Moody nur an, dann sagte er:  
"Du hast es gehört, Ern, zum Florear-Platz."

Ernie nickte zustimmend und schon fuhr der Bus laut knallend los und Harry schmiss es nach hinten, wobei Kingsley ihn gerade noch auffangen konnte. Als Stan außer Harrys Reichweite war, fragte er Moody leise:  
"Warum reisen wir nicht zum Grimm-"

"Du kannst das doch hier nicht so laut rumkreischen," zischte Moody, "Der Florear-Platz ist ganz in der Nähe. Wir gehen zu Fuß."

Das hätte Harry sich eigentlich auch denken können. Wenn es um den Orden ging, musste immer unter strengster Geheimhaltung gearbeitet werden und niemand durfte den Aufenthaltsort wissen. Harry haute sich mit den Hand selber gegen den Kopf für seine Dummheit. Sie fuhren nicht besonders lange und als sie plötzlich laut knallend stehen blieben, musste Kingsley Harry erneut festhalten.

"Wir sind da!" strahlte Stan.

"Wieviel kostet das?" knurrte Moody.

"Für euch gar nichts," sagte Stan, "Ihr seid ja mittlerweile Stammgäste."

"Danke," sagte Harry, als die Tür wieder aufging und einer nach dem anderen ausstieg. Er winkte Stan noch einmal, als sich die Tür wieder schloss und der Bus laut krachend losraste.


End file.
